SUN Festival
Kolejne lato, kolejny trip – kontynuując tradycję sięgającą jeszcze pamiętnego, pierwszego Niechorza, Korasy, wraz z licznymi przyjaciółmi spod znaku Alchemii postanowiły wybrać się na wakacyjną PRZYGODĘ. Jako cel wyprawy obrano debiutujący roku pańskiego 2013 Sun Festival, odbywający się w pięknymi i gorącym kraju Madziarów. Opracowano również szeroko zakrojony plan inwazji państwa rumuńskiego, jednakże ostatecznie nastąpiły w nim pewne cięcia kadrowe, ze względu na braki w parku maszynowym. W końcowej wersji na grupę niosącą POLACTWO naszym rumuńskim braciom znalazło się dwóch Uncles - Kaczy oraz Adri wraz ze swoimi NADOBNYMI. To właśnie owa wesoła czwóreczka, która wyruszyła w journey tydzień przed SUNem stanowiła forpocztę węgierskiej wyprawy. Dobre Dobrego Początki Główny trzon korpusu ekspedycyjnego znalazł się na miejscu już we wtorek rano/poniedziałek wieczór. Wbrew powszechnemu na festiwalu trendowi zasiedlania otwartych przestrzeni, oddział naszych wykwalifikowanych inżynierów rozłożył zalążek obozu na zalesionym wzgórzu. Decyzja ta okazała się być niezwykle trafna, gdyż, jak się później okazało, bez osłony drzew prawdopodobnie byśmy wszyscy spłonęli w pizdu. Baza powoli zaczęła zapełniać się osadnikami. Niżej podpisany dotarł na miejsce o 5 nad ranem, wraz z pierwszymi promieniami - nomen omen - słońca. Z kronikarskiego obowiązku (aczkolwiek z pewnym wstydem) czuję się zobowiązany nadmienić, iż mojej ekspedycji zajęło dotarcie na miejsce aż 13 godzin. Na szczęście, wbrew wszelkim przeciwnościom losu, a dzięki życzliwości autochtonów państw EU, nasz Korowóz dotarł na miejsce. Szczególne podziękowania należą się Nafukanemu Dziadkowi, który pomógł znaleźć nam miejsce festiwalu. Gość był prawdopodobnie jakimś awatarem psajtrensu. O 4 nad ranem wynurzył się z mgieł sunąc ogromną prędkością swoją rozklekotaną furą z przyczepką. Pomimo, że - nie bójmy się użyć tego sformułowania - zdrowo zapierdalał, zatrzymał się na widok naszych desperackich wołań o pomoc. Wypluwając słowa z częstotliwością karabinu maszynowego, rozkazał się śledzić i odbić na pewnym skrzyżowaniu. Ruszyliśmy za nim w pogoń, co było wyczynem niełatwym, gdyż facet ewidentnie naginał czasoprzestrzeń. Pomimo, że nasz wehikuł bił tamtego gruchota na głowę, wariat z przyczepką (wydającą zresztą apokaliptyczne zgrzyty i trzaski) regularnie znikał nam z oczu. Na nasze szczęście, Nafurany Dziadek okazał się człowiekiem słowa i zatrzymał się dla nas na właściwym skrzyżowaniu, by doprecyzować drogę, którą powinniśmy się udać. Dziękujemy Panie Nafurany Dziadku! Dygresje dygresjami, a obóz powoli rozrastał się w atmosferze pijanego, kacowego poranka (osobą, która odebrała ekipę niżej podpisanego był zdrowo nakurwiony El Loco Antonio i chwała mu za to). Rozpoczęcie ostrej działalności było nieuniknione. Wódka Wyjaśnia Chronologię SUN Festival można z czystym sumieniem podzielić na dwie części - pierwsza, wódczana noc oraz cała reszta. Zaczęło się stosunkowo niewinnie, jak to zwykle bywa - ot spożywanie wyskokowych napojów w wesołym gronie. Apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia, zatem szybko zaczęły pękać kolejne flaszki, które pierwotnie miały zostać "rozłożone" na parę dni. Wkrótce wystąpił problem - NIE MA POPITY. Rozwiązano go staropolską zaradnością - spryskiwacz służący do schładzania nagrzanych cielsk równie dobrze sprawdził się w roli zapodawacza zapity (którą była woda). Stosowano różne metody korzystania z uroków spryskiwacza. Niektórzy thumb|left|318px|Palinka, palinka, palinka namaja! (nutki)dostojnie wilżyli otwory gębowe stylem "Jazzmana" (McJourney), część łapczywie pochłaniała całe porcje płynu na tzw. "Dziwkę" (Dobry El Perro). Wszyscy rozpływali się w zachwycie nad magicznymi właściwości wódki, by wreszcie spontanicznie wybuchnąć pieśnią pochwalną "WÓDA I ŚLĄSK" (niżej podpisany znajdował się w chwili owego śpiewu z dala od Bazy, a i tak słyszał wszystko doskonale, więc BYŁA MOC). Zaprawione Korasy wyruszyły niebawem odebrać kolejną dawkę pielgrzymów. Nie omieszkali przy okazji zaliczyć pobliskiej wysepki, gdzie wykonali parę pamiątkowych zdjęć. Szczytem Korastwa była jednak wizyta w pobliskim Totem Stage, gdzie kulturalni ludzi raczyli się niekonwencjonalnymi dźwiękami. Ich muzyczne doznania zostały zakłócone, gdy pod scenę wtargnęła grupa POLACTWA z butelkami oraz żyłami wypełnionymi WÓDĄ. Brak wiedzy kto i co gra nie przeszkadzał im w dzikich tańcach i poszczekiwaniach. Co niektórzy z widzów próbowali przepędzić złe, słowiańskie duchy z TOTEMA krzycząc "HEY GUYS IT'S NOT THE FOOTBALL STADIUM", lecz, jak się można domyśleć, próby te spełzły na niczym. W akcji odwetowej Spu zaczął spijać pobliskich MONGOŁÓW, co niemalże skończyło się ich pożyganiem. Powrót do obozu rozmywa się w pijackiej mgiełce, upstrzonej radosnym obszczekiwaniem się z mijanymi festiwalowiczami. Istna KOŁYSANKA DLA PSÓW (hau hau hau hauuuuuu!). Good times, good times! Pomarańczowy Tyran nie miał na drugi dzień litości dla skacowanego towarzystwa i rozpoczął swe okrutne rządy wypędzając nieubłaganym GORĄCEM Korasów z namiotów. Nadchodzący dzionek miał nadać festiwalowi rytm, który towarzyszył mu już do samego końca - śniadaniowo/kacowe poranki, ekspedycje do "miasta" oraz na sceny i wieczorne "podjadanka" i popijanka. Początkowo poruszano się stosunkowo zwartymi grupami (vide: jechana na Vibrasphere). Wraz z upływem dni zaś organizmy były coraz bardziej rozstrojone, co spowodowało rozwarstwienie społeczne. Wypełzając porankiem z namiotu można było napotkać niedobitki wlewające w siebie ALKOHOL, wieczorami ludziska kładły się spać, by móc powalczyć w nocy itp. Owo rozwarstwienie gwarantowało, że praktycznie zawsze można było znaleźć jakiś ŻOŁNIERZY, z którymi dało się potoczyć dalej banię. Niestety, nie wszystko było IDEALNE. W związku z okrutnym reżimem Pomarańczowego Tyrana wkrótce jasnym stało się, że organizacja bardzo ostro DAŁA DUPY. Do takiego wniosku dojść można było, ponieważ wszyscy zaczęli zadawać sobie pytanie, które brzmiało: GDZIE JEST, KURWA, WODA Tak jest panowie i panie - na FESTIWALU, gdzie woda jest niezwykle klucząca ze względu na jego CHARAKTER (tańce, temperatura, Korasy i Ludzie Kraby) były POWAŻNE problemy z dostawami H20. Zdobycie jej wiązało sięthumb|300px|Woda? Rewelacja - nie było jej. ze staniem w długich kolejkach, a wykąpanie się pod prysznicem oznaczało pół godzinne oczekiwanie, na końcu którego mogło okazać się, że w zasadzie to właśnie prysznic zostaje WSTRZYMANY. To problematyczne zjawisko osiągnęło swe apogeum bodajże dnia TRZECIEGO. Jak celnie zaobserwował Adri, atmosfera zaczęła przypominać tą rodem z post-apokaliptycznych produkcji a la Mad Max - półnadzy ludzie błądzący w kurzu, powtarzając niczym mantrę: "WATER WATER WHERE IS WATER DO YOU HAVE WATER"? U stóp naszego obozowiska pojawili się nawet PETENCI, którzy domagali się wodnego wsparcia. Life jest jednak brutal, a na dodatek full of zasadzkas więc musieli obejść się ze smakiem. Obeszło się bez większych incydentów (część osobników z chęcią przerzuciła się ze żłopania WODY na żłopanie PIWSKA). PEWIEN NIESMAK jednak pozostał. Czynności Operacyjne: Na SUN Festival w każdej chwili można było zaangażować się w jedną z wielu czynności. W bazie zazwyczaj leżały jakieś jednostki, które wystarczyło uruchomić (ze względu na temperaturę czasem było to trudne) i przyłączyć do zrealizowania wybranego przez nas celu (np. zawsze popularne "ROBIMY WÓDĘ!?"). Wśród dostępnych atrakcji znajdowały się takie krotochwile jak: *'Main Stage:' Tłocznia, Maszynownia, Wariatkowo, Stolica Ludzi Krabów, czyli mówiąc po ludzku główna thumb|270px|Tłocznia nigdy nie śpiscena. Mejn, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, był największą sceną na festiwalu i oferował nieustanną tłocznie bitu. Mejnowe rąbanie było słyszalne praktycznie 24 godziny na dobę, w każdym zakątku festiwalu (również na Chillu, co wywołało zrozumiałe oburzenie u co niektórych). Scenę tą nieustannie okupowały rzesze kolorowych porąbańców z umysłami zmiażdżonymi słońcem, alko bądź innymi ciekawymi artefaktami. Wystarczyło wkroczyć pomiędzy pulsujących i wijących się Hatifnatów i skakać razem z nimi do upadłego. Rewelacja! Wybierając się na maina należało zadbać o odpowiedni ekwipunek: przede wszystkim płyny. Butelka wody bądź - jeszcze lepiej - PIWSKO to w dzień zestaw obowiązkowy, wersja delux obejmowała również spryskiwacz pozwalający schłodzić nagrzane, ekhem, członki. Spryskiwacz odblokowywał również dodatkowego questa, który polegał na psikaniu wodą obcych ludzi. Radość na ich wyszczerzonych mordkach - bezcenna. *'Chill-out:' Scena RZEKOMO czilautowa, w praktyce grało tam właściwie wszystko. Nierzadko techno-łupanka napierająca z czila mogła godnie konkurować z krasnoludzkimi tłokami miarowo napierdalającymi z maina. To rzekłwszy, należy zaznaczyć, że odbyło się tam też wiele przyjemnych koncertów o profilu rzeczywiście mocno czilowym. W godzinach porannych można tam często było znaleźć Korasów wylegujących się na sianku bądź piachu. Najczęściej były to niedobitki zmożone hasaniem na mainie. Lokalizacja była o tyle korzystna, że znajdowała się zaledwie o parę minutek spacerku od najbliższej piwodajni. *'Totem Stage:' Parafrazując klasyka: "Totem Stage? Rewelacja - nie byłem". Na Totem Stage uczęszczali jeno nieliczni koneserzy (osobiście odnotowałem jedynie Adę). Profil muzyczny tej miejscówki był bardzo różnorodny: począwszy od dramendbejsów po żwawe orkiestry cygańskich gangsterów. Scena Totemowa miała swoje 5 minut pierwszej nocy, gdy padła ofiarą najebanego Korastwa. Wydarzenie to opisane zostało powyżej, zatem powtórzę tylko - było GRUBO. *'Baza:' Prawdziwy Main Stage tej wyprawy. Centrum obozowiska złożonego z wielu namiotów było kuchnią, thumb|400px|NIE ODDAMY WODYsalonem i leżakownią jednocześnie. Pod plandekami rozłożono koce oraz rozwieszono kozackie lampiony, które zapewniły rodzinną i ciepłą atmosferę podczas wieczorno-nocnych OLIWIEŃ. Co więcej, osadnicy skonstruowali kompleks HAMAKÓW, okupowanych przez ludzkie zwłoki i wszelkiej maści ożywieńców dzień i noc. Wisienką na szczycie tortu były BACKDROPY rozwieszone przez psajinżynierów. Obozowisko położone było niczym zamek przy głównym trakcie i niczym zamek szybko dorobiło się oblegających go plebeljuszy szukających schronienia. U bram Bazy bowiem rozbiła się bowiem grupka niezidentyfikowanych osób, koczujących dzień i noc (bez namiotu) na drodze prowadzącej do obozu. Jak to zwykle bywa w przypadku plemion napotykających lud bardziej zaawansowany technologicznie, prawdopodobnie uważali nas za istoty wyższe i szukali schronienia. Wyjaśniałoby to dlaczego czcili BACKDROP wiszący na wejściu (niżej podpisany co najmniej raz był świadkiem medytacji odbywającej się przed tym obrazem). *'Prysznice:' Rzadko, bo rzadko ale działały. Niczym w Hirosłach, organizatorzy wykupowali im kolejne upgrade'y. Pierwotna wersja pozbawiona była kotarek, co oznaczało wystawienie RZECZY na widok publicznych. Później ktoś wysupłał kuferek złota na zakup kotar. Jednakże, wygląda na to, że wcześniej postanowił zakupić ulepszone GRYFY stojące przy drodze, gdyż złota starczyło tylko na połowę pryszniców. Zaowocowało to znacznym zwiększeniem kolejki ze strony okotarkowanej, oraz zawiedzionymi jękami męskiej części obozu, pozbawionej właśnie opcji bezczelnego obczajania CYCA . Kotarki z drugiej strony pojawiły się wkrótce potem - organizatorzy pewnie trafili na kopalnię siarki i diamentów. Niestety, nie starczyło im już zasobów na regularne dostawy wody. Wycieczki pod prysznic przypominały rosyjską ruletkę - pół godziny stania w kolejce mogły spełznąć na niczym, skoro w każdej chwili groziło odcięcie dopływu H20. Pomimo tego, ludzie twardo próbowali się wykąpać, umilając sobie wyczekiwanie obczajką okazjonalnego DUPSKA bądź CYCA (w zależności od płci). *'"Miasto"': Dumnym mianem MIASTA określano ścieżkę prowadzącą na MAINA, która przypominała jarmark bądź karnawał. Można było pojeść, popić oraz zakupić psajtrensowe ciuchy, gadżety i co tam jeszcze. Miasto pozwalało zregenerować siły przed Mainem, po Mainie, bądź po prostu się nawpierdalać zagranicznych frykasów do syta. *'''Healing Garden: '''Powtórzę po raz kolejny: "Healing Garden? Rewelacja - nie byłem!". Ponownie mamy do czynienia z miejscem, w którym niżej podpisany niestety nigdy nie był. Z relacji oralnych wynika, że owa miejscówka stanowiła pokaźnych rozmiarów "państwo w państwie". Można było się zrelaksować, pomedytować albo nauczyć czegoś nowego podczas wykładów (np. Rosjanka zachwalająca picie własnego moczu) czy warsztatów. Brzmi to CAŁKIEM SPOKO. Załoga Opisanej powyżej wyprawie wzięła liczna grupa starych znajmoków. Ku potomności, ich lista zostaje wywieszona poniżej (meldować jakby kogoś brakło) *Kaca *Adri *Mahoń *Spu *Brylix *Ose *Cielak *El Loco Antonio *Kuba *Justyna *Ala *Bibi *Ada *Madzia *Jacek *Kat *Kundalini *Asia *Boguś *Bogna *Bakuś *Bakusiowa *Typ Gabriel *Gabrielowa Daje nam to ponad 20 typa! To bardzo dobra liczba! Pozdro dla kumatych! Kategoria:Biby / Wyprawy Kategoria:Wszycho